


Pink Panther

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Hinata is really extra and really sexual and REALLY bisexual, Kinda Kinky, Riding, Third Year AU, implied/mentioned kagehina, ooc yachi sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ay!” Hinata turned around once the door popped open, dressed in a track jacket and black pants as he threw up his hands and grinned: “Let’s have sex!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Panther

**Author's Note:**

> I got horny and wrote some hinayachi smut bc there is BARELY on here I am ASHAMED in the lack of HETERO  
> anyways yeah this is actually super explicit, sorry, lol idk what happened - this is actually probably the most explicit thing Iv'e ever written. anyways it got me all horned up!  
> ugh.  
> yeah anyways  
> they're aged up here so no worries  
> peace.

Yachi opened her apartment door at 9pm, the insistent buzzing echoing through the small room and God, she already knew who it was.

“Ay!” Hinata turned around once the door popped open, dressed in a track jacket and black pants as he threw up his hands and grinned: “Let’s have sex!”

A hand pressed roughly over his mouth, Yachi tugging him in and hissing into his ear, “My _mother_ is in the _next room over.”_

“Well then _maybe you need to actually be quiet this time.”_ Hinata hissed back, mimicking her fervent whispers. Yachi wrinkled up her nose in anger and then pushed Hinata roughly back. She walked quickly towards her room and Hinata knew too well to scramble after her, waving momentarily at Yachi’s mother sitting at the kitchen table.

“Mom, Shouyou is here and we’re going to my room to study.” Yachi said with firmly, her mother not listening and making an affirmative hum: “Mhm.”

Hinata entered slowly, turning around with a scheming smile and reaching out to take Yachi by the waist, lead her in—but Yachi just shook her head and shoved at his shoulder, causing him to trip backwards and nearly fall.

“Whoa! Okay-”

“Where’s your setter tonight?” Yachi asked firmly, shutting the door behind her. Hinata straightened up and pouted.

“Me and Tobio are done.”

“You two were done four days ago.”

“Yeah, well-” Hinata spluttered, “We’re done again! And this time it’s _over._ I mean it.”

“Mhm?” Yachi screwed up in her mouth with disbelief, “I don’t wanna keep being your rebound girl, Shou.”

Hinata laughed drily, “Oh, well, please.” He walked over to Yachi’s bedside table and slid open the bottom drawer, pulling out a long, hot-pink dildo and Yachi’s face immediately hardened.

“Don’t mind me, then.” Hinata said, “Just keep spending your sensual nights with Pink Panther over here. Wouldn’t you like that, Mr. Dildo?” Hinata began imitating a voice, placing a finger on the back of the dildo’s head in action of moving it up and down, talking.

“Why yes I would, Shouyou! That would be _riveting!”_ Yachi stared in horror as the dildo continued to talk, “Hitoka’s hole is the finest, bigger and wetter than the Titanic the night it sunk- _OW!”_

“Stop that!” Yachi snapped while wrenching the dildo out of Hinata’s grip and smacking him on the head with it, “Leave Mr. Dildo out of this.” She grumbled before opening the bottom drawer and dropping the object back in it, “If we’re doing this again you can’t do voices for any inanimate objects in this room.” She turned and said quickly as Hinata raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, “And that _includes_ the condoms.” Hinata lowered his finger and closed his mouth.

“You know.” He said with one hand in his pocket, the other pulling out his phone, “You’re being kind of petty right now, considering those _explicit_ text messages you sent me only a short thirty minutes ago.” Yachi’s eyes widened and her arms unfolding.

“Wait, what are you- don’t read outloud-!”

“Shouyou.” Hinata cleared his throat and spoke formally, “May I compare thee cock to a summer’s day?”

“Shou-”

“The cock,” Hinata began actually re-reading the texts, “that I want deep, deep inside of me, so deep,”

“SHOU!”

“that I’ll feel it up in my stomach and the next day all I can think about it is your cock inside-”

“Shouyou- STOP.” Yachi hissed helplessly, waving at the door, _“MOTHER.”_

 _“FUCKER.”_ Hinata hissed back in imitation, “Maybe Mr. Dildo will hear us too, Hitoka, _oh no.”_

“Why are you _acting like this.”_ Yachi demanded and walked up, wrenching his phone out of his hand and deleting the texts she sent to him. Hinata whined and reached out helplessly.

“No, no, I was going to jack off to those later.”

Yachi made a face at him and he sighed, grabbing his phone back and childishly stuffing it back in his pockets, pouting. He threw out his arms suddenly, “Look- I don’t know! I don’t know why I’m acting like this, okay? _Maybe_ it has something to do with the fact that me and my boyfriend’s relationship is in _ruins,_ and every single night I go to bed I can’t stop fucking rutting- thrusting into my mattress, thinking of either you _or_ Tobio- sometimes I don’t even know who I’m thinking of!” He dropped his hands and they slapped helplessly against his thighs, shaking his head and saying breathlessly, “I mean, sometimes I think of both of you? Like- like a weird, morphed- genderfluid monster that I’m fucking into and then other nights I think of-”

“Alright, alright.” Yachi said softly, placing her fingers on Hinata’s mouth to stop him from babbling desperately, “Alright, Shouyou.” Hinata stared at her and she nodded, saying quietly, “Take off your pants.”

Hinata nodded back once, and then began quickly unbuckling his belt. Yachi sighed and pulled back her hand, turning around and quickly taking her shirt off up and swiping it over her arms, walking away from Hinata and towards the bed as the ginger took off his pants and watched her undress in awe.

She dropped her shirt to the ground as Hinata’s pants dropped as well. He quickly whipped off his shirt as he watched her shimmy out of her sweatpants, and then reached back to undo her bra. She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met and Hinata bit his lips absently, watching her pale back come into full-view as the bra unsnapped gently and she took it off with delicate fingers, holding it up before dropping it to the ground.

Hinata walked tentatively over in the dim light of the bedroom, in nothing but pale blue boxers, reaching her back and standing over her shoulder gently. He placed a firm hand on her pale hip, sliding it over to her stomach, and hovered his head over her shoulder, breathing on her neck. She tilted her head back so he could see as she gave a nod of consent. Hinata breathed out suddenly and quickly grabbed her waist, jerking her back and up against his cock. She gasped at the friction on her behind as Hinata grinded their clothed lower halves together, pressing his mouth into her neck.

She began to pant softly, suddenly whispering, “Turn the light off.” Hinata pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss on her neck, breathing heavily, and then nodded. He reached over and turned off the lamp next to Yachi’s bed, submerging them in the dark—increasing the sensitivity of their touch. Yachi brought a hand back to Hinata’s head, pressing him further into his neck as he continued to press soft kisses wherever he could reach from behind. She moaned softly and closed his eyes, grinding backwards and keening as Hinata gave short jerks, brushing his cock into her ass every few seconds.

His hands slid over her stomach, scratching softly at her pale skin and then both slid up, along her ribs, and then engulfed her breasts and Yachi gasped and her eyes flew open, pressing herself back so Hinata’s touch enclosed her.

He squeezed her soft skin and played with her nipples softly, breathing heavily into the back of her blonde head and now humping rhythmically against her clothed ass.

“Fuck.” He whispered into her blonde locks, her quick pants spurring him to move faster, “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I feel like- Hitoka- I think I’m-”

“It’s okay.” She breathed, the tingling in between her legs feeling uncontrollable and she rubbed her thighs together to get friction, “It’s okay. Come. Come, Shouyou, come like this.” Hinata humped faster and groaned, listening to her voice as she talked him through it.

“Come just from humping me like a fucking dog.” She tilted her head and whispered into his ear, “Fuck, you are so goddamn _desperate.”_ Hinata lost it and moaned uncontrollably, Yachi stuffing a hand into his mouth and he drooled all over it, thrusting in slow, hard jerks against her.

“Oh, oh, God…” He drooled around her fist before shoving his face into her neck, viciously biting and groaning loudly into her skin, a drawn-out, “Hitokaaa… _fuck.”_

“Fuck.” Yachi echoed him and grinded backwards helplessly, trying to get more friction.

“Ugh.” Hinata choked into her neck, jerking one last time and then slumping heavily against her, “My boxers are a fucking mess.” He whispered, dropping his head to her shoulder and she chuckled a little. He smiled, head still bent down, squeezing her breasts again and causing her to moan a little. She grabbed his hands over her, pushing him into her sensitive skin harder.

 _“Ngh,_ Shou.” She whined, hips still moving back uncontrollably, her thighs shaking slightly. Hinata smiled and hummed, moving one hand from her breast down, fingers splayed out and sliding down her stomach. She watched the hand with intoxication as it played with the band of her panties, teasing, and she jerked her head backwards and dug her nails into Hinata’s waist.

“Touch me you mattress humping _fuck.”_

“Yes, ma’am.” Hinata sighed into her ear and pressed a quick hand against her clit, cupping her, causing her to jerk up and squeak.

“Oh,” He whispered thoughtfully, prodding, “cutie, you are _soaked.”_ Yachi shuddered violently at his words and her legs shook helplessly as he continued, rubbing her clit almost pensively, like he was reading a book.

“Wet, so wet.” He clucked his tongue, “Just waiting for a cock to fill you, huh?”

“Or a finger.” She bit back, eyes shut, “Or something large and pink- you don’t know how good Mr. Dildo is.”

“Is he better than me?” Hinata smiled and hummed, nipping at her ear and murmuring, “Does anyone else know to kiss you here?” He kissed at the tender spot behind her ear and she melted into his hands, feeling him mouth there.

“Does anyone else know to rub you like this…” He asked, “Up and down? Little circles?” He mimicked the movements of his words, rubbing her clit rhythmically, soon quickening and Yachi became putty in his hands.

“Oh my,” She tilted her head back and choked out, _“God.”_

“You’ve always been so religious.” Hinata whispered back, hardening again and pressing up against her, “Fuck… Hitoka…” He grinded, hard, “I want to be inside you so bad.” He bucked up against her harder and Yachi whimpered.

She felt the coil in her stomach begin to tighten, heat bubbling up in her core. Hinata was grinding against her, squeezing her chest, mouthing behind her ear and rubbing her clit furiously—it was only a matter of time.

 _“Nn,_ Shou- Shou!” She gasped and her legs shook hard, trembling, “Keep going- keep,” her voice faltered desperately and rose in pitch, Hinata rubbing harder, “don’t stop.”

“You gonna come?” He whispered roughly, pushing up against her.

She bit her lip and nodded furiously, going, “Mhm, mhm, harder- keep-” Her eyes flew open, “I’m-”

“Come.” Hinata commanded in a husky voice into her ear, “Fucking _make a mess, Hitoka.”_ Yachi snapped.

She opened her mouth wide and moaned in a strangled voice, her body shaking uncontrollably and Hinata held onto her to keep her up, biting his lip and groaning as he felt her body unravelling against his.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He whispered to her as she shook through it, waves of pleasure bursting in her stomach, Hinata still rubbing earnestly to squeeze the orgasm out of her as best as he could, “So good, so good. Good girl.” He kissed her head softly, “Such a good girl.”

Her sounds dwindled into heavy breathing as the last wave crested over her, thighs still shaking, hands clinging to Hinata in any way she could. Yachi sighed and leaned against him, swallowing, her mouth feeling dry. Hinata’s fingers slowed and stopped, Yachi pushing his hand out softly due to oversensitivity and he relented, pulling it up. He showed his two wet fingers to her, scissoring them and admiring the strings of come in between them before smiling smugly down at Yachi. She groaned and pushed his hand away, cursing him under her breath and he laughed loudly.

“Fuck.” She groaned, pressing a hand against her eyes, “And we haven’t even taken off our underwear yet.”

“Speaking of which.” Hinata said quickly, clearing his throat and pressing his evident erection into her behind. She sighed and turned around as Hinata walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it, pulling off his boxers. He smiled up at her and patted his thighs pointedly, waving to his upright cock.

“Your seat, madam.”

Yachi glared at him. She sighed and walked over to him, bending down and taking his chin softly, tilting it up and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She made eye-contact with him and said slowly: “Only if you promise to call Tobio after this.”

 _“Why.”_ He groaned, “Why would you mention him now? Of all times and locations-”

“Really, Shou?” Yachi snapped, “Because your cock just jumped when I said his name.” Hinata blushed evidently and looked down at his erection, frowning and pointing down to it.

“Hey. Stop betraying me.”

Yachi laughed softly and kissed him again, walking over to the bedside table and opening the top drawer, pulling out a condom. She spun it in her fingers and walked over to Hinata, resting a hand over her panties. Hinata’s eyes flipped down to her hand and grew enraptured as he watched her slowly push the piece of cloth down, revealing her light hair and her swallowed heavily. She pushed them down, letting them fall to the ground and then stepping out of them, clearing her throat loudly to tear Hinata’s eyes away from her sex.

She handed the condom to him and he quickly grabbed for it but she pulled it back, looking at him purposely. Hinata sighed and said loudly, “Okay, okay, okay, I’ll call-”

“You’ll call him?”

“I’LL CALL HIM.” Hinata groaned, “Can you just- please?” He helplessly waved to his erection and whined, “I’m about to burst here, Hitoka.”

Yachi bit her lip and looked down comically, “I can see that.”

_“Hitoka.”_

“Alright.” She handed him the condom and he greedily tore it open. She positioned herself on his lap, sitting contently and placing hot palms on his shoulders. He kissed her softly, once, smiling. She looked down at him oddly and made a face, “What?” He smiled further and shrugged his shoulders, bumping her hands, kissing her again.

“Nothing.” He murmured softly, “You just look really cute right now.” She rolled her eyes but then closed them and sighed as Hinata craned to press hot kisses along her cheek and jaw. He nibbled down to her neck and she bent her head away, moaning gently. 

He bit her once, sucking, causing her to gasp and grab orange curls desperately. Hinata hummed and licked the mark, breathing on her skin, “I love seeing you like this, Hitoka.”

Yachi sighed and whispered back, not really listening, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hinata nibbled at her jaw, “So vulnerable, so sweet, so good. You’re my good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. Yeah.” She breathed, moving subconsciously closer to Hinata’s cock, sliding up against her. Hinata moaned a little and whispered.

“You know who else loves seeing you like this?”

Yachi moaned in confusion, “Who?” Her eyes opened when Hinata stopped moving and she focused on Hinata grinning childishly in front of her, holding his hand up. The condom was snug over his one finger, moving up and down as he spoke in a high voice.

“Me, Hitoka! Mr. Condom!”

 _“No.”_ She groaned, “I _told you-”_

“Can’t leave me out, Hitoka, I like you too! I protect you from unwanted pregnancies and sexually transmitted diseases—everyone knows, plastic is fantastic!”

_“Hinata.”_

“Y’know what I say! Ain’t no jibe to protect her hive-”

“STOP.” She slapped a hand over his hand and he went silent, “It wasn’t funny the first few hundred times.”

Hinata smiled and said quietly, “Noted.” Yachi glared at him for another few seconds before both of their eyes floated down their mouths and Hinata leaned in and gently pecked her. She sighed out against his mouth before moving in quickly and kissing him on the open-mouth, immediately snaking her tongue into his mouth and he moaned in surprise.

“Mm-” He pulled back and moaned, “Hitoka, fuck.” She darter her tongue back out and kissed him again, more heated, quicker, their mouths sliding and drool cascading out and onto their chins and Hinata’s eyes rolled back, moaning deliriously.

They pulled back and panted, bending their foreheads together and Yachi huskily spoke, “Why aren’t you inside of me right now.”

“I know. Okay-”

_“Hurry up.”_

“Okay!” Hinata grabbed her waist and lifted her light body up, Yachi balancing herself on him while Hinata groaned as he grabbed his cock. He positioned it and let her slowly sink back down, guiding her by a tight hand digging into her hip.

The tip entered and they both threw their heads back and moaned, Yachi screwing her face together and opening her mouth, letting out a high-pitched moan as she sunk lower. His cock filled her, slow and hot and thick and she gasped when he bottomed out and their skin hit.

“Oh, my- fuck.” Hinata drooled a little and pressed his face against her chest, moaning desperately, “Tight-” Yachi grabbed his head and shook, moaning uncontrollably.

“You’re so deep.” She hissed, “You’re so- deep _inside-_ ah!”

Hinata laughed suddenly, sounding breathless, “Don’t talk like that- don’t talk like that.”

“Why not.”

“I’ll come.” He breathed shakily, “I just will.” He wound an arm around her back and held her close, pressing himself against her chest and breathing out deeply. He began pressing soft kisses against her breasts, causing her to moan and dig her hand into his hair further.

“Shouyou.”

“Mm.” He answered and nipped at the plump, pale skin. He fondled her slowly with one hand, squeezing, mouthing at her desperately. He caught his teeth between one of her nipples and tugged, causing her to cry out. He pulled, sucking, and Yachi desperately clapped her hands to both sides of his head and whispered roughly.

“Move, _MOVE.”_

Hinata did, immediately, as if he was waiting for those words and now hearing them instantly snapped into a frenzy. He threw back his head, tugged her close and began to thrust. Yachi pressed a hand over her mouth to stop the immediate scream that almost left her mouth, feeling him thrust in and out quickly, setting such an instant fast-pace that she doubled over and tears escaped the corners of her eyes.

Hinata’s hands moved down to knead her ass and hold her in place and he squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip hard and thrusting up quickly and viciously, shaking Yachi in place. They were silent, just the sound of their skin slapping the shaking of the bed and Yachi dug her hand into her mouth in a silent scream.

 _“Fuck.”_ Hinata growled and slapped his sweaty hands against her back, grabbing her and stopping suddenly to quickly flip her over onto the bed, causing both of them to land heavily on it and Yachi’s legs went up and over his shoulders.

She tilted her head back and groaned, Hinata entering her deeper than before in this position and causing him to hit something warm and extremely pleasurable inside.

 _“There!”_ She sobbed out and Hinata instantly went back to thrusting. Rolling his hips and swivelling them as he kept Yachi’s pale legs right next to his head.

“Ugh- FUCK.” He kissed one of her legs and bit into it gently, whispering, “So _tight, baby.”_

Yachi moaned desperately at the nickname before covering her mouth, stopping the sounds, tensing as she heard Hinata laugh above her.

“Aw, come on, Hitoka,” He grunted as he thrust faster, harder, “you feel so good, come on, let me hear you, let me hear you, cutie.” Yachi shook her head desperately and squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering behind her hand.

“Come on, come on, _come on.”_ He bent down to whisper near her mouth, watching her face contort in pleasure, “Let your mother know, let this whole building know, let the whole goddamn _world know,”_ He tilted his hips up to hit her g-spot head-on, deep and hard as he whispered, “what a fucking good girl you are.”

He tore her hand away at his last word and caught Yachi the midst of one of her desperate screams, pouring out of her mouth in a choked voice before gasping to control it, causing Hinata to drop her hand and laugh loudly.

“Holy shit!” He slowed his thrusting as Yachi clapped her hand back over her own mouth, “Didn’t know I was making you feel _that_ good.”

Yachi growled in revenge and suddenly grabbed at Hinata’s shoulders, flipping him, shoving him down on the mattress and holding his chest steady to control him as she rose above him and then sunk back down on his thick length.

 _“Oh,_ holy shit.” He sighed and clung to her waist as she began to ride him, “That’s it.” He muttered, “That’s it- like that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” She hissed and rode him harder, the bed squeaking and spurring her on to go faster—sliding up and down and swinging her hips forward and back.

“Aw, Jesus Christ, I won’t tell you what to do _okay_.” He groaned, trying to sound mocking but only coming out sounding desperate. His cockhead hit her spot repeatedly and she threw her head back in ecstasy.

“Shou.” She whispered and grabbed his hands from her hips to lift them up back to her breasts again, placing them there and holding them in place as she bounced up and down faster. Hinata panted and stared in glazed eyes, arms held up helplessly and letting her ride him to climax.

He whined and thrust up uncontrollably, jolting her further onto his lap and causing her to gasp. Yachi bent down and continued to grind and move her hips, still keeping his hands on her breast but bending to connect their mouths—kissing quickly and desperately. She breathed into his mouth, “I want to come with you.”

“Okay.” He choked out, “Okay, well- hurry up because- I’m _this close and it’s amazing I’ve lasted this long-”_

Yachi cut him off and grabbed one of his hands, sticking it down to her clit and looking at him pointedly. He nodded and began rubbing, thrusting up again, and Yachi stuffed a hand back into her mouth at the sudden contact, pressure building quickly between her hips.

“Hitoka.” He whined, rubbing her furiously, “Hitoka, I’m gonna- it’s-”

“It’s okay-” She gasped desperately, her voice rising with pitch at each word, both teens unable to form coherent sentences, “I’m gonna- too- _I’m-”_

“FUCK!” Hinata thrust up so roughly he almost caused Yachi to slide out, holding her in place as he jabbed his hips up repeatedly, never quitting, come pouring into the condom and humping upwards through his orgasm as he moaned long and load.

 _“Not so loud-!”_ Yachi whimpered in a high voice before her climax hit as Hinata kept pressing right into her g-spot, causing her to convulse and fall apart in his arms in a silent scream. Her mouth open and she shook in spasms, hand flying down to rub at her own clit as the waves washed over her.

They both came down from their highs at the same time, shivering in place until the feeling dwindled and their movements slowed, carefully, waning to slow, soft humping and Yachi moaning into his neck. Hinata’s head fell back into her pillow and he sighed loudly, sounding completely spent.

“Holy… fuck.”

Yachi panted into his jaw before nodding, kissing his cheek, “I know.”

“The wonders of hetero sex.”

“I know.” Yachi slid off his cock and fell onto the bed, turning to press herself against Hinata and lean her forehead into his shoulder, their bodies both soaked in sweat. Hinata tucked an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and pressing a kiss into her sweaty, blonde bangs.

He whistled low, still breathing, “Your libido satisfied?”

“Mhm.” She said softly, “Don’t think I’ll have to use Mr. Dildo for a while now.”

“Aw, hey, don’t say that.” Hinata covered her mouth and whispered, _“He can hear you.”_ He smiled down at her as she took his hand and burst into giggles.

She laughed again and leaned up on her elbows, staring down at him and moving his orange bangs aside, “What about you?”

“What about me.”

“You know what.” She stroked his hair and gave him a hardened look, causing him to roll his eyes and say in defeat.

“I’ll… I’ll talk to him, I’ll call him. I promise.”

“No more using me as your angry sex goddess?”

Hinata grinned and poked her ribs, “I thought you were my good girl.”

“Shouyou…” She pushed his hand away in seriousness, “Please. You know that…” She waved between them, “That this would never work in the ways that you and Tobio work. So, you know… we should stop.” She frowned at his pouty look, “I promise that if we stop, you’ll stop thinking about me before you fall asleep. Eventually. It’ll take some time but… it’ll work.”

Hinata looked at her sadly and brushed her hair behind her ears. He nodded and murmured, “Okay.” Yachi echoed his nod and lay back down, cuddling into him.

She groaned with exhaustion and Hinata held her close, burying his nose into her blond locks.

They lay in silence, breathing slowly until Hinata mumbled; “Your mom’s probably going to want to have the talk with you.”

Yachi snorted and hit him in the chest, “Shut up.”

“I’m serious, Hitoka! She might want to speak to you about the birds and the bees—all that _porn coming from your room?”_

“Shut up!” She jabbed him in the ribs and rolled on top of him, Hinata laughing as she continued hitting him in the stomach, mumbling for him to shut up into his neck.

 


End file.
